Episode 7
Where the Turnips Lead!!!! (カブの導く先!!!!, Kabu no Michibiku saki!!!!) is the seventh episode of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime. Summary After training with Kyoko Shirayuki, the infighter group is exhausted. When Sayaka sees Nozomi in the Outfighter room, Nozomi strips and asks Sayaka if anything is wrong with her body, after being told by Shirayuki to learn from her weaknesses. However, Sayaka only ends up being flustered at the sight of Nozomi naked, kicking her out of the room. Later on in a lounge, Nozomi, Sayaka, Kazane, and Non discuss the difference in power between professional players and students, and try to figure out Nozomi's problem. Sayaka suggests to watch Shirayuki's every move, and comparing them to her own movements to try to see any weaknesses. Meanwhile, Ujibe, Kobayakawa, and Shirayuki have dinner and discuss the caliber of Setouchi's current students. Ujibe then asks Shirayuki to look after Nozomi after the latter brings her up. The next day, Shirayuki has the Infighters walk up a river to train their lower body. While struggling to walk up the river due to incoming debris, Nozomi notices Shirayuki's movements while she easily knocks aside incoming twigs. After struggling to do the same, Nozomi deduces that the exercise not only trains the lower body, but the upper body and decision making as well. However, Nozomi easily knocks aside a larger branch, and notices how she had more difficulty against smaller twigs. She then compares this to fighting, as a weaker quick attack is harder to read than a stronger, slower attack. Nozomi deduces that this is her weak point, realizing that she is too slow despite her increase in strength. Later that night with Sayaka, Kazane and Non, Nozomi tries to improve her speed, but to no avail. Kazane states that Nozomi had gained more weight from training with the UTM, causing her speed to drop. The day after that, the rest of the students try on UTM's to train with the exception of Nozomi, as she had already done so before the Class Exchange. Shirayuki has Hanabi Kawai, Atsuko Yoshida, and Mio Kusakai practice with the UTM's, while taking Nozomi to a radish farm for private training to work on her weakness. The training involves Nozomi learning the Butt Flash, a fast and precise technique to help her slower speed. Shirayuki then has Nozomi pull turnips from the ground with only her butt as training. However, Nozomi fails numerous times, not understanding the core fundamental of the technique. Nozomi fails over and over again, even asking Shirayuki for a hint, to which she declines, stating it is up to Nozomi herself to learn how to do it. After Shirayuki has a conversation with the radish field's farmer, Nozomi berates herself for being self-absorbed and doubting Shirayuki's teachings, resolving to master the Butt Flash. Over the course of the next several hours, Nozomi is unable to cleanly rip out a single turnip, to her extreme frustration. After causing a ruckus in the bathing area and some banter between Non, Rin, and Sayaka, Kobayakawa announces the upcoming East-West War, giving each student tickets for their families to attend. While Sayaka laments her father's disdainful attitude towards her decision to quit judo in favor of Keijo, and would not likely attend the event, Nozomi reassures her. When Nozomi continues to struggle in the turnip fields, Mio arrives to bring Nozomi back to the inn. Mio then tries out Nozomi's training for fun and easily pulls out a turnip, to Nozomi's amazement and self-disappointment. While walking back, Mio drops a hint, telling Nozomi she could use her gained weight to her advantage. After lunch, Nozomi is still struggling in the turnip fields. However, she remembers earlier when she and Mio were walking back, and Nozomi accidentally knocked back a cart she was tied to, pulling her with it. She then compares this to her exercise, deducing the core fundamental of the Butt Flash as a recoiling force. After realizing this, Nozomi successfully pulls out the rest of the turnips without damaging them. At dinner, Kobayakawa announces a custom-styled mock race at the last day of the Training Camp to gauge the students' progress. Students are allowed to choose their opponents for this mock race. Usagi Tsukishita then challenges Nozomi, using the mock race as a chance to fight her due to her jealousy of Nozomi getting Mio's attention. Characters in Order of Appearance *Rin Rokudo *Sayaka Miyata *Atsuko Yoshida *Mio Kusakai *Hanabi Kawai *Nozomi Kaminashi *Kazane Aoba *Non Toyoguchi *Miku Kobayakawa *Nagisa Ujibe *Kyoko Shirayuki *Kotone Fujisaki *Saya Kogatana *Mari Murata *Usagi Tsukishita Anime & Manga Differences *In the manga, during the training camp, the Elite Class is only accompanied by Miku Kobayakawa. Whereas in the anime, Nagisa Ujibe also goes to the training camp, and is seen talking alongside Kyoko Shirayuki. *In the manga, there is only one "UTM" as it belongs to Nagisa Ujibe, who gives it to Nozomi Kaminashi in order to master the "Vacuum Butt Cannon". In the anime, the "UTM" is mass-produced and given to almost all of the Elite Class members. *After bathing, the other Elite Class members are only talking about Non Toyoguchi's clumsiness. Whereas in the manga, they are also talking about how their team would be divided for the East-West War matches, while revealing all of the Elite Class members. *Nozomi is told about the East-West War before she fights Usagi Tsukishita. Whereas in the manga, Nozomi is told about the war after her fight with Usagi. *In the anime, after manages to pull out several turnips, Nozomi is seen standing bravely while gazing at the rainbow. In the manga, Nozomi falls down and loses her consciousness, before being carried by Shirayuki with the "princess carry" style. *When Usagi challenges Nozomi, Saya Kogatana does not question her, since they already agreed to have a trial match. Trivia *Two extra chapters, Chapter 43.5 and Chapter 65.5 are adapted into this episode. Navigation Category:Episodes